Damn Teme
by Sunflowerluv13
Summary: "Let's see which one of us can go without a single 'touch' from the other for as long as the other can resist." These words from the raven's mouth slowly paled the tanned fox. Poor Naruto is going to be in hell and the same goes for Sasuke. I'm BACK!
1. Chapter 1: The Bet

**Author's Note:** This is a new story and I hope to make this kind of funny, even though I suck at comedy. I will get back to my old ones soon, but I couldn't help but write this story, but I hope this one will be good and poor Naru-chan. He is in for a full surprise from our favorite seme, sasu-kuuuun! Hehe!

**Warning: **Yaoi (boy to boy love), cussing, and etc...

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto, Sasuke does. ^_^

Please enjoy this story and review afterwards. Read and have fun doing it!

* * *

_**Damn Teme**_

**Chapter 1: **_**The Bet...**_

'Damn teme!' The peeved blonde thought scrubbing the already clean dish with a wet towel over the dirty sink. "To think he can keep this stupid joke up. Fuck him!" He threw the dish across the bright kitchen into the wall, splitting it into millions of tiny pieces. "Again with the angry issues, Na-ru-to." A handsome raven smirked picking up the shattered pieces. "Fuck you teme!" Naruto retorted stomping his foot in a childish manner for a 21 year old. "Why are you in such a fussy mood?" Sasuke asked innocently dodging another piece of expensive china ware. 'Damn this is going to cost me a fortune.' Sasuke turned to the fuming blonde connecting his black orbs with sky blue ones.

"You should fucking know why!" Naruto practically screamed throwing another piece of silverware. "You have been keeping your naughty thoughts to yourself and haven't even touched me today! Where is the pervert I married?" Sasuke gave a low chuckle and his smirk became even larger with a mischievous glint in his dark eyes. "And to think you thought I was too perverted all this time and now look at you," Sasuke pointed out keeping down his glee at the flames in the blonde's blue eyes; somehow turning red.

"At least show some affection of a married couple, teme!" Naruto huffed turning back to his chores. 'Don't fall for his ignorant remarks, Naruto. Stay strong and collected- oh who am I kidding! I need that bastard inside me now!' Naruto turned toward Sasuke to notice that he has already left. "DAMN YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

Naruto's day was horrible. First started with the morning when he woke up to fine that his teme wasn't sleeping beside him and was working down in his office and not with him. Second, he made breakfast and found out the bastard made his own and has already left for his daily routines outside leaving him alone and 'untouched'. Third, he still hasn't gotten a single grope or perverted look from Sasuke all day! How was a 'wife' supposed to be a 'wife' when the stupid husband won't even stay for a morning kiss in the damn bed!

Naruto fumed over the whole day about this whole problem and could feel the large crack inside his fragile heart. 'I'm becoming a perverted bastard myself.' He thought. Maybe Sasuke didn't want to touch him because he wasn't worth it anymore. What if it was a mistake to get married sense they were both men. Naruto stared down at the diamond ring on his left hand still remembering the pleasant day of their marriage. He could remember the wonderful spark in the Uchihas eyes and the gentle smile that only was showed toward him and only him. He loved everything about Sasuke. The way his eyes relaxed when he saw him, the warmth between them when they cuddle, and all the wonderful smiles. There was nothing worthless about the Uchiha. He was- perfect.

But Naruto felt himself drop at the perfection of his love one. He didn't deserve a powerful smart man like the raven. Sasuke deserved better, not a weak helpless fox like himself. Naruto sighed when he began placing the wet laundry in the dryer. "I'll kill him for making me do all the house work while he 'worked'." Naruto grumbled turning the machine on. "I don't even know what he works as." He thought of himself as a useless lover sense he didn't even know what his own love did for life. He did know that Sasuke loved drawing and taking pictures of nature. Sasuke did remind him that he was planning on becoming a wildlife photographer, but his dream was soon changed when he married the blonde. Naruto couldn't help, but feel guilty for ruining the future plans of his lover.

Sasuke was an excellent drawer. He never missed a single description and always stayed on topic. There was always a hidden beauty in his drawing and they always showed a mark of something special. His pictures were just as great and that was how Naruto and he met.

It was just a normal sun shining day for him, and he decided to take his normal stroll through the field of wildflowers, and it was strange for him to see a car parked on the side of the rode- an expensive one at that. It was shocking to see a young man about a few years older than him taking pictures of the beautiful wild flowers. When that handsome man turned to him he could swear that something flashed between those deep dark eyes that seemed to have swallowed him whole. Naruto believed it to be love at first sight, but decided to ignore that thought and introduced himself to the handsome stranger. It was very shocking to the blonde when the raven asked him to pose for him, and how could he refuse. That was how their love began. Naruto loved how Sasuke called him the most beautiful flower he has ever seen. He blushed at the memories.

Sasuke also drew many pictures of Naruto and most were very pleasant to look at and some- were Sasuke's way of 'art'. Naruto's blushed at the drawing of himself with all the sunflowers around his slender figure, and it was even worse when he saw himself naked in it. 'Damn pervert.' He had grumbled toward the raven when he first saw the drawing. He blushed when the Uchiha smirked at his work. The raven has always said that Naruto was the perfect model of his liking.

But those days have passed and now these new ones seem to drag on like Naruto's broken spirit. He silently prompted himself on the leather couch glaring at the sunflowers place beautifully in a blue vase on small wooden table in front of him. How Sasuke has always said that Naruto was his favorite flower and how sunflowers have always reminded the raven of him. Naruto couldn't help, but giggle at the raven's kind words. Sasuke always hated the bright sun, but he loved how it danced with Naruto's golden locks and sapphire eyes. Showing off his soft tan skin and the six whisker scars with three on each cheek. The scars only made the blonde even cuter and reminded the raven of a fox.

Sasuke always reminded Naruto of a raven with his dark silky hair spiked up in the back like a cockatoo- in Naruto's opinion. Naruto always joked around about the raven's hair style, but he did like thought- it fit the bastard just right. His long dark bangs shaping his handsome pale face. Sasuke was more lean and broad shoulder than Naruto's slim curved body. When Naruto pictured Sasuke and himself together, he could tell why people thought he was the woman and not Sasuke with his long hair.

He laughed at that thought remembering when the raven and he went on a date and the waiter asked, "What would you like to order sir?" Sasuke gave him his order and the gentleman turned toward him and asked, "And for you ma'am?" He almost spit out his drink when he heard the word 'ma'am'. Sasuke practically burst out laughing and Naruto began choking while the waiter stood dumbfounded and stared at the blonde worriedly. "I-I'm sorry." Sasuke whipped a tear from his laughing eyes and tried to explain to the waiter that his date just happen to be a male and not a 'female', but in Sasuke's words 'a disgrace to humankind'. The butler blushed and apologizes to the blonde and walked off too embarrassed to ask for Naruto's order.

It was the worst night of Naruto's life and Sasuke enjoyed every minute of it- until Naruto shouted at him and assured him that there will be no sex tonight and Sasuke's day ended there. Naruto chuckled at the memory without even expecting a peck on the cheek from his husband. "Daydreaming again, dobe?" Sasuke asked amused from the startled blonde. He sat next to his blonde lover and wrapped an arm possessively around his blonde's slender waist and pulled him gently against his chest. "Your dreams better be about me or I'll be jealous." Sasuke's voice seemed amused, but Naruto caught on to the raven's possessiveness and decided to play a little game with his love.

"Oh nothing about you." Naruto yawned and smirked at the jealous glint in the raven's eyes. "Then what was it about?" Naruto thought for a moment and decided to not tell. "None of your business, teme." Naruto retorted pushing away from the warmth playing hard to get. 'Hehe maybe this day won't end with a sad story after all.' Naruto thought having a happy dance inside his head when the raven fumed with curiosity and jealousness.

"You think you can play hard to get, huh dobe?" Sasuke's remark struck the blonde dumbfounded and he stared up at black orbs seeming to pour themselves inside his blue ones. "Then why don't we have a game?" Sasuke smirked devilishly and placed a light peck on the blonde's lips and whispered huskily in Naruto's ear. "Let's see which one of us can go _without_ a _single_ 'touch' from the other for as long as the other can resist." Naruto's face went pale. There was no way Sasuke can go without that untamed perverted mind of his running wild.

Naruto then smiled and gave a full force smirk just like the raven and whispered back just as seductively. "Okay then. The one who cracks first has to do whatever the other wants." Sasuke was a bit baffled at his lover's words, but he hid it and smirked backed- there was no way he was going to lose to the blonde idiot. "You are on, dobe."

"Teme, you sure you can handle this Uzumaki?" Naruto questioned moving close to the his lover's face with his full red lips just an inch away from those thin pink ones.

Sasuke gulped, but kept his full attention on the blonde's movements and smirked. "You think you can win dobe. I think having you do whatever I want for a whole month will be worth it." Naruto's eyes shot open from Sasuke's words and then it finally registered.

"I didn't say for a month!"

"Yeah, but you didn't say it couldn't"

"But that's not fair!"

"Are you saying you're going to lose?" Sasuke mused brushing away from the blonde leaning against the leather material.

"No way teme!"

"Then let's start."

"Fine!"

Naruto didn't know the half of what the raven was planning of and soon he will find out. Sasuke couldn't wait to see how the blonde will crack.

**TBC...**

* * *

**A/N: **Okay that's the first chap and don't worry the next ones coming! But I need ideas first on how to start the next chap, so please review!

Tell me is this was good or bad, if need of corrections and etc... or you can just leave a nice comment, but I don't take flaming.

**Please REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: Explaining

**Author's Note: **Sorry it took so long! Please forgive me! I never meant to leave this story hanging for so long. I have been so busy with school that I practically forgot about my stories. Please forgive my carelessness!

**Warnining: **Yaoi (boy to boy love), cursing, etc.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Naruto. Sasuke does! *fangirl giggle*

**Please enjoy and I'll try update faster!**

* * *

**Damn Teme**

**Chapter 2:_ Explaining..._**

He knew he snapped. Just a few days without any contact would drive anyone crazy. He knew that sense his own so called 'wife' did the same thing to him once when he forgot to buy that unhealthy ramen. Sasuke frowned at the memory not being able to touch his dobe for over a week. Damn that sexy blonde enjoyed every minute of the raven's torture.

Now it was his turn. He snickered at his evil plan. He knew once he stepped into the kitchen and almost got hit by a flying glass plate. 'Damn he is that pissed?' Naruto always washed when he was frustrated with something. He would even wash the same thing even if it was already clean. "Again with the angry issues, Na-ru-to?" He chuckled at the blonde's pout. 'He always was cute when he was angry.' He knew the blonde was angry, but he promised to make it up to him after his plan.

Once the blonde was going to turn around- he left. He knew one thing-when he saw that adorable pout he will surely jump the dobe. He needed to control his actions better or they will get the best of him. He sighed heading toward the backyard. Sasuke inspected the green grass and noticed a sunflower sprouting at the far side next to wooden fence. "Naruto's flower." He smirked and then memories flowed back from the past.

**_*Flash Back*_**

_The sun set was brilliant when the sunflowers sparked from the dim light placed over them. Sasuke couldn't help, but smile at the sight. It was his day off on his normal weekday job at working the Uchiha Restaurant as a waiter._

_For some odd reason women of all ages came there more often than most men. He was always spooked by all the ogling and groping going his way every time he asked for their order. He knew of his family's wealth and great looks, but still he wanted something different_

_His different taste in life upset his father to no end and right now while he took great delight to being surrounded by gorgeous flowers, his father rather him be married to wealthy woman with his grand children on the way. He shivered at that thought and decided to leave the future to hang until he was ready to begin his new life._

_Every flash of his camera made his smile grow wider. He loved the feeling of great art and right now his only wish was to stay here forever with no worries. But that wish was only a difficult request that would never be reached. He flipped the cover over his expensive camera that of course was bought from his own money sense his father disliked everything of his interested in. Like himself, his own older brother suffered the same fate. Their father wanted nothing, but his older son to take over the Uchiha Restaurant and make it become the best all around- which it already is._

_He carefully approached the road where his black corvette sat quietly awaiting for his return. A sigh pasted his lips when he spotted his car. It was parked on the side of a country road where most of the world's wild flowers sprout. This was his favorite place away from the busy streets of the city where he lived._

_"I guess it's time to le…" His words stopped when he heard a soft giggle from the other side of the road. He peered from the car side and noted that must have been the wind, but then it became louder. It wasn't the best sound, but it was like music to his hears._

_His eyes traced for the sound and stopped on a blonde haired beauty from the distance. He gawked at the unknown gorgeous human before him. He had sun kiss skin that glimmered in the sunlight with his loose white shirt swaying in the wind. The soft blonde locks lay pleasantly around his heart shaped face when the wind stood still. The boy was oddly slender and he had a girlish curved waist. If it weren't for the Uchiha's sharp eye sight then he would have thought the boy was a girl._

_Dark blue sapphire eyes locked with onyx ones. Everything seems to still when their eyes met and the world soon disappeared leaving only them. The raven didn't even know when he approached the said blonde and was now standing before the beauty._

_"May I know your name, sir?" The blonde asked politely setting down the red flower he was gazing at. He straightens up to his full height which was only a few inches shorter than Sasuke. He smiled at the raven and Sasuke couldn't help, but smile back._

_"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, and yours?" The blonde's eyes were calm and carefree. A look the raven soon will love, but was shock. Every time Sasuke introduced himself to people and they would annoyingly gaze up at him respectfully and bow like he was their ruler. It sickens him to no end. But seeing how this odd beauty seems to have no idea about his background._

_"Uzumaki Naruto and I welcome you to the small town named Konoha." He proudly pronounced pointing at the small sign that read 'Welcome to Konoha'. The place seem to go miles before you would really meet with the real town, but he guessed that Konoha owned most of this land and was a far back town._

_"I'm surprised to see a city folk even near our humble little town. Most of them just past by without even bothering to stop for a quick visit or much of anything else. But I guess Konoha is probably too small because most of the town is just land filled with wild flowers and small trees." Naruto explained with his eyes noticing the black corvette on the side of the road._

_"I guess you may be one of those folk, but it seems you decided to give our beautiful wild flowers a visit." He smirked pointing at the camera still in the Uchiha's hand. Sasuke nodded nonchalantly and was still amazed by the blonde's eyes. Never have he seen anyone talk so carelessly without any thought to even stop and recognize that he speaking to a total stranger not some old friend._

_"May I ask if you can pose for me?" The blonde appeared shocked by the question, but it was covered by sudden curiosity. "Well...." Naruto seem to ponder over the idea and thought it wouldn't hurt. "Sure!" Sasuke felt his heart beat harder against his rib cage at the smile shot toward him. He turned on his camera and took pictures of Naruto in various silly poses the whole evening until the sky became darker._

_It was fun to be around the blonde. He seem to brighten the darkening sky with his beauty and life filled smiles. Then a something struck the Uchiha's mind. He wanted more of this light and also couldn't help, but want to know more about Naruto. But the words that came out instead shocked him, but the blonde only giggled. "You are the most beautiful flower I have ever seen." The raven felt his face go red at his words, but it soon faded when a red tint spread over the tan cheeks of the other boy._

_"T-Thanks." He mumbled staring away when he felt the raven's eyes stare at him with wonder. It was just so unexpeting to hear such kind words come from such a handsome stranger. But Naruto knew that this stranger was different then most others._

_When Sasuke saw the smile cross over the blonde's features, he knew he didn't want to lose this feeling building in his chest. So he decided that he sure as hell wouldn't lose this light he has found._

_"Well if you won't mind, but I would enjoy getting to know you a little better if you would let me buy us both something to eat?" Sasuke requested and his smile brightened when the blonde nodded happily jumping up and down. "There's a ramen stand in town and it has the best ramen ever, but I mostly enjoy their miso ramen!" Sasuke never heard of this 'ramen' but considered that what ever the blonde wanted, he will gladly give. When the boy smiled again Sasuke finally took notice of his face better._

_Those blue eyes distracted him from noticing the dark whisker like marks on the boy's face- three on each cheek. He wanted to ask, but decided the question can wait for later while he walked the excited blonde to his car._

_Everything changed for the better or worse for Sasuke, but he will never regret his visit to the small hometown of his now true lover._

**_*Flashback Ends*_**

Sasuke smirked at the memories, but even his love for the blonde wasn't strong enough to break his father's intentions. He still called him to tell him there was still time that he could change his mind and come home. But Sasuke would never leave Naruto for his father's own dreams.

Naruto and his love is strong and it will never break no matter how much his own family wishes it would. His father took it hard when he introduces him to a small town blonde boy that happens to be who Sasuke was head over heels for.

Now with this bet going on between him and his blonde would prove that their love was true. Even winning would be nice. But Sasuke knew he couldn't lose because if he did, he wouldn't know if his blonde was only lusting for him or was truthfully madly in love with him as he was for him. He couldn't face the thought of Naruto wanting nothing, but only sex from him. It would crush his heart to even think of the thought.

But he has to make this work or everything he ever dreamed of would fall apart. The soft snores of his lover broke his thoughts when he opens the door to the living room. There was his blonde sprawled out on the couch sleeping soundlessly with his mouth slightly open. His head was tilted a little off the side, and it just added to how cute he was.

Sasuke could swear he still looked like a child even for being 21. He approached the said blonde quietly not to wake him. A pale hand rested on a tan cheek, caressing it softly. He knew the bet was not to touch the other with any affection, but seeing his lover like this- he couldn't resist. A soft smile appeared on the other boy's face.

He gave a soft peck on those full red lips and chuckled when Naruto moaned in his sleep. "Dreaming of me, dobe." He huskily whispered in a tan ear. A smirk spread over the raven's face when a mischievous thought came to his mind.

Naruto will regret ever to accept this bet, even though at the end it will explain their fate. And maybe be a little fun for Sasuke.

**To Be Continued...**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed this new chappy! Sorry again, but I can't help my forgetfulness. Please review and I'll take any great ideas!

**NOW REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3: Fucking Glasses

**A/N: **I'm BACK! I'm Back baby B-A-C-K BACK! Because of the nice reviews and all I have decided to rewrite this story and continue. I promise the next chapter will be on sometime tomorrow and Thanks again to my reviewers.

**Warning: **Yaoi!(boy to boy love), drama, cursing, lemons, flashbacks, and etc...

**Disclaimer: **Like every other Sasunaru fangirl, if I owned Naruto why would I be writing yaoi when I can just make it in the show? Didn't think so.

**Now have fun reading!**

_**

* * *

**_

**Damn Teme 3**

_Day 1: Fucking Glasses..._

The dawn of a new day shined from the cracks of the blinds that shield the small window within the large bedroom. Two figures slept in a king size bed under the covers. But only one seems too restless under the sheets.

A blonde head poked out from under the covers and a tan red face scrunched in pleasure as it slept. With moans creeping out of soft plump red lips.

"S-Sasuke… don't tease…Ah…"

A light shudder came from the tan boy while he tried to find comfort with the heat floating toward his southern region. "Please S-Sasuke- don't make me b-beg..." He whimpered tossing over to the edge of the bed, kicking some of the covers off his sweaty body.

Then something stirred beside him and spiky black hair appeared from within the covers. A sleepy pale face covered by a slender hand trying to block the disturbing light from the window, yawned.

"Need to get better blinds." He grumbled while rubbing his aching eyes that burned when he peered at the offending light.

Then a moan broke his grumbling when he turned to the source of it. Uchiha Sasuke may have seen many surprising things in his life that he never reacted to that may not be Uchiha-like, but what he saw beside him almost made him fall off the bed with a serious heavy nose-bleed.

There was his blonde lover only wearing a long blue t-shirt with the Uchiha Fan on it, Uzumaki Naruto known as the most innocent naïve knuckleheaded blonde idiot who brings a whole new expression of blonde people, was now hanging almost off the bed with his head drooping over the side with a dark red tint on his whiskered cheeks with his tan hands roaming around his bare thighs almost reaching to their destination between his naked legs.

The sight was too unbearably arousing for the stone cold Uchiha. If he kept watching he knew he would jump the dobe and fuck him senseless if he doesn't start controling over his own growing erection.

Speaking of erections, there was a bulge starting to form under his gray pajama pants. "Fuck." He cursed while he kicked the moaning blonde over the edge, which was a bad move. Because now he got a full view of a nice tight tan ass. The dobe wasn't even wearing under wear. 'Must have been kicked off when he uncovered himself.' Sasuke concluded, but soon his thoughts snapped back when another moan erupted from the blonde's sweet voice.

He soon realize that the dumb idiot still hasn't woken up and he even landed on his head with his ass sticking up in the air. "Never knew he was a hard sleeper-unless…" Sasuke mumbled until he heard a slight muffled moan, but he understood very well what it said. "S-Sasuke… oh god… fuck me."

"Damn he's begging." Sasuke cupped his bleeding nose and grabbed hold of the covers beneath him to keep from rushing over to relieve his love of his need.

He had enough of this torture, so he got up and kicked the idiot on the head "softly" and a loud shriek exploded the room.

"DAMN IT YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Naruto screamed pointing an accusing finger at the raven with the other hand rubbing his sore head that will soon be growing a large bump.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" He glared at the emotionless raven, but stopped when he dumbly noticed his lover standing akwardly trying to hide something growing between his legs.

His face turned red when he also felt something hard between his own bare legs. He saw that neither of them were in the right positions to really argue. "You clean up in the bathroom here and I'll go down stairs." Sasuke commanded and walked quickly to the door sense his Uchiha pride wouldn't let him run.

When he left the room, Naruto ran as quick as he could to the upstairs bathroom and slammed the door closed behind him.

"Damn this bet is getting to me." He groan slumping against the door. He pressed his sweaty palm against his heating forehead and flushed cheeks. He was having a wet dream over his own husband when he could have him any time he wants, but with this bet going on- damn it!

Naruto slammed his head against the door and then scowled himself for forgetting his head was still sore and now was worse.

"Why do our prides always keep us from wanting to lose?" He question more to himself while he stepped inside the cold shower still with his blue t-shirt on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Damn you bastard! I don't want to talk about it!" Naruto exclaimed for the millionth time that morning while he stirred the eggs.

His stubborn husband kept asking questions about his 'dream' he had this morning. Even Naruto couldn't confront his lover with explaining that he was now having wet dreams about him.

"Come on dobe, was I good or not?" Sasuke whispered huskily against Naruto's ear while he brushed a blonde strand away from the blonde's eyes. Naruto's redden face blushed even more by the hot breaths against his neck.

"S-Stop asking… t-teme…" He lost his voice when he felt like he was going to die with the lack of contact from his taller lover. He wanted so bad to lean into the warmth of his close love, but the bet kept him from it. So instead he turned around and gently pushed Sasuke away while he glared up at him.

"If you want breakfast and not dried burnt eggs again then you would leave me and go sit down." Naruto warned turning back toward the stove.

Sasuke shuddered at the memory of when Naruto forced him to eat dried over cooked eggs. One morning, Sasuke was molesting Naruto while he cooked and Naruto couldn't stir the eggs right and they became burnt and dry. So with punishment Naruto forced him to eat the whole bowl full until there was nothing left while he ate a nice bowl of cereal.

Sasuke never touched Naruto again when he cooked, and for one thing; his blonde sure can cook great meals when he isn't bothered. So Sasuke decided to follow the blonde's directions and slumped in the wooden chair across from the working blonde.

Even if the bet was on, doesn't mean the Uchiha couldn't watch his blonde's tight ass move about in that loose orange shirt Naruto always wore with only boxers covering his treasures.

Sasuke licked his suddenly dried lips at the thought of just ripping that shirt off and then the only thing left to cover his beautiful blonde's naked self was those black boxers with the Uchiha sign on the back. Sasuke made those boxers especially for Naruto, so when his blonde wears them he will always know that Naruto's ass is his property. Oh, and he made much more than just one.

"Hey teme!" Naruto's loud voice interrupted the raven's perverted thoughts when a nice warm plate was placed in front of him with a delicious scent attached to it. "Breakfast is ready!" Naruto chirped clasping his hands together seeming very proud of himself.

There on the raven's plate were two long crispy bacon strips, a large pile of golden scrambled eggs, and one large stack of hot pancakes. Sasuke only drooled over the scent of his American breakfast. He may be from Japan, but that doesn't mean he doesn't love American food, especially when it's baked from his lover's hands.

"Dig in teme, and stop drooling. " Naruto smacked him softly on the back of his head and giggled when the raven glared at him. Then Naruto sat down across from him with his own plate. Sasuke took no time to gobble down his love's meal, but being the mannered bastard he was he ate slowly and steady with a fork and a knife savoring each taste. While of course Naruto didn't have any manners when they were home alone, so he dug in- literally.

"Dobe!" Sasuke cocked an perfect eyebrow at his blonde when a piece of bacon clung onto his lips when he swallowed to look at the raven. "You are going to choke if you don't slow down." He warned shaking his head, smiling at the pout shown on the blonde's adorable face.

"Whatever." Naruto mumbled eating slower this time with a fork and not his hands. Their breakfast went quite smoothly after that and afterwards they set their plates in the sink, to be washed later, and settled themselves in the living room to watch T.V. Naruto layed out on the leather couch and Sasuke casually sitting in the arm chair with one leg crossed over the knee and a book opened in his lap with his hands putting on his glasses.

Usually when they watched T.V. the couple would be cuddling but once again the bet won over, so they sadly sat seperated. Naruto clicked through the channels finally stoping at the discovery channel and he was still bored. The blonde betted that Sasuke would be reading, so he then stared up with his head hanging off the arm of the couch looking at Sasuke upside down. Like he thought, Sasuke was reading, the bastard always ignored him when he had a book out and opened in front of him. His eyes rested on the sliver wired glasses with rectangular frames laying comfortably on the bridge of Sasuke's nose. Sasuke did always look sexy with glasses. That made the blonde remember the one time when they had sex with Sasuke wearing his glasses. They were a total turn on for Naruto. _'Damn that bastard!'_ Naruto crossed his legs, willing his blood to pump back to his brain.

Sasuke did notice the blonde's discomfort and smirked inwardly. He pretended to ignore it and kept on reading while said blonde kept squirming on the couch. Naruto tried to think of something that would soften his hardening member, but the only thing that came on his mind was Sasuke, wearing his glasses, on his knees with his face between his legs sucking him off. When his cum splattered on Sasuke's glasses and the raven only smirked sent him soaring into total bliss. Damn this was killing him.

Naruto hurried and scattered up and clumsily ran off with Sasuke smirking down at his book which he wasn't bothering to read anymore. He knew his blonde loved it when he wore his glasses. "Fuck I almost had him." He muttered, rubbing his eyes with his right index finger and thumb. "But I will get him soon." His smirk only widen when he thought of his next plan, but he didn't know that his dobe was smirking the same way with a idea of his own.

_**TBC....**_

* * *

Okay this is what I really wanted for this chapter and hopefully you guys like this better than before. No Sakura! YAY!

And if you really want me to continue than I need a beta and some ideas, please! Thank you for reviewing! I really am proud that you guys actually like this story, so on the behalf of youf reviews, I, Sasunaruluve13, will continue this fic!

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Screw It

**A/N: **Hey finally I will update sooner than expected. So shocking right? I know! I mean I usually don't update until weeks or months after the other. So I hope you will like this chap!

**Warning: **Yaoi (boy to boy love), drama, cursing, and etc...

**Disclaimer: **Not mine and still wish Naruto was! But he does belong to Sasuke! (Teehehe!)

Well please enjoy and review to tell me how ya like it! Read and have fun!

* * *

_**Damn Teme **_

**Chapter 4: **_Screw It..._

"I want to see Junjou Romantica!"**(1) **Naruto demanded, crossing his arms over his chest and declaring that he wasn't going to change his decision. Sasuke sighed and bought the tickets. "This better be good or I'll kick your ass." He grumbled as he grabbed the tickets and followed the cheerful blonde inside the building.

Sasuke knew there is too much sexual frustration at home so he suggested they both go out and see a late night movie. Naruto agreed but proclaimed that he chooses the movie. Sasuke regretted ever suggesting the whole damn idea. Now he was stuck watching some gay ass movie of some old guy trying to fuck a college student; well that is what he has seen on previews.

Naruto ordered a huge bucket of popcorn, a large coke, and a big bag of m&ms. Sasuke almost gaped when he saw the dobe carry all that junk to the movie while Sasuke only had a bottle of water. How did the dobe stay so skinny off of junk food? No one will ever know.

He handed the tickets to the guy in the red vest and they both went toward the theatre that the red vest guy pointed raven felt like he was in pure torture when they entered the room and took the seat in the way back. The whole theatre was filled with hormonal gay guys and some yaoi fan girls.

What Sasuke didn't know that Naruto chose this movie for a reason. The blonde has already seen this movie with a friend last week. He knew what the movie was about and how graphic the sex scenes were. Naruto had it all planned, because he knew that Sasuke would get off easily sense he hasn't had sex in awhile. So when Sasuke suggested the movies, Naruto inwardly smirked in triumphant. He had the best plan to get the bastard to lose control.

Junjou Romantica was a yaoi anime and there were plenty of scenes where sex was involved. Sasuke won't be able to control himself now. Naruto snickered at his genius plan when they took their seats at the end of the aisle with Sasuke at the edge. Naruto hated it when others sat by his bastard. He can be as possessive as the teme himself.

When the lights went out and the movie started, Naruto couldn't keep down his giggles and Sasuke was really starting to get anxious. _'Why was the dobe giggling? Did he know something he didn't?' _Sasuke wondered as he nervously tapped his foot on the ground and leaned on his hand with his elbow on the arm of his chair.

The scene started with a high school boy with spiky brown hair and big green eyes coming home with a bad report card. When he opened the door to his brother's and his apartment, he was confronted with a very disturbing view of a tall broad shouldered man leaning over his brother with his face so close to his.

Sasuke almost chuckled at the shocked reaction of the teen. He remembered walking in on something like that with his own older brother, but it was more intimate, with a strange guy with very pale skin that almost looks blue. He shuddered at the memory and turned to look at his lover's reaction, but only a smile formed on the dobe's face. He thought to pretty strange, but he just shook it off and turned back to the screen.

When he found out that that tall guy was a porn writer, he almost spit out his water. '_What kind of fucked up brother sends his little sibling to be privately tutored by a porn writer?'_ Naruto only giggled more and Sasuke felt like smacking him in the back of the head. '_What was wrong with the dobe?' _Sasuke mentally did a summersault when he heard the teen's words when he read out loud.

'_What kind of pervert puts his friend's name in a book like that?' _Sasuke leaned forward in his chair to peer at the written words in the open book the teen was reading. He felt a light blush reach his cheeks at the naughty writing. He would have never thought they would show something like this in theatres.

'_This guy is creepy. Is he some kind of pedophile?' _The raven questioned when he gaped at the childish objects in the pervert's bedroom. Countrie's flags decorated the walls and toy planes hung from the ceiling and train tracks littered the floor. The guy even slept with a huge bear in his bed. This guy had a weird fetish for toys.

"Shit." Sasuke covered his mouth with his eyes widening at the pervert's actions. The teen was practically being jacked off by the crazy man. This movie was very graphic. Sasuke regretted ever coming here. He kept squirming in his seat and trying to get up to go to the bathroom, but the aisles were filled and there was no way he can get out of here. The scenes on the film were driving him mad when they made him have erotic visions of him and Naruto doing the exact same things. Fuck! That's what he wants to do. Grab the dobe and drag him home and fuck him senseless. FUCK THE BET!

However, his Uchiha pride won over and he sat trying to ignore the moans on the screen and will his erection to go away. He just hopes Naruto didn't notice his uncomfortable movements in the seat.

Unfortunately for Sasuke, Naruto did notice, but he wasn't going to say anything because he was in the same predicament. Damn it! Naruto hoped he was able to control himself like he did when he saw this the first time, but not having sex for two full days have finally caught up with him. He was clammy and had a serious hard on. He just wanted to blow everything and jump his bastard and have him fuck him to the bottom of the earth. This day just couldn't get any worse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they arrived home after the movie, both avoided eye contact- too embarrassed to even talk to one another. The ride home was awkward and unnerving that neither one wanted to break the silence. Naruto fidgeted in his seat a lot while Sasuke tried to sit still sense he was driving. Both were very horny and sweaty. They just wanted to get home and take a nice long cold shower.

Neither one looked at the other as they raced toward the two bathrooms in the house. Naruto went upstairs sense Sasuke beat him to the one downstairs.

Sasuke just couldn't accept that he got a hard on from such a vivid movie. The lack of sex has finally caught him off guard. He was turned on so easily imagining him and his hot ass dobe doing those naughty things instead of a college kid and a porn writer.

As Naruto stood in the shower, with his closes scattered on the floor, allowing the cold water to wash over him. His erection has finally died down and he could think right again. Well that plan didn't work out for the better, but it did get the bastard horny like he wanted, although nothing happened.

'_Damn that fucking Uchiha.' _He cursed stepping out of the shower pulling a towel around his waist. He was about to just grab on some pjs and head off to bed until something dawned on him. A mischievous grin spread across his face as he approached the bedroom to see that the raven hasn't finished yet. He will get him this time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once Sasuke fixed his problem he retreated to his bedroom and noticed that the lights were still off and the door was open. _'Did the dobe already go to bed?' _He considered this and grabbed a pair of pajama pants that were hanging out of the dresser drawer and pulled them on over his boxers and then turned on the light.

What he saw made him fall back on his ass with a mega nosebleed. His blonde was laid out resting on his stomach with his perky ass exposed to the world. The dobe was wearing Sasuke's dark blue t-shirt with the Uchiha symbol sewn on the back, but this shirt was different. It had a red arrow pointing downwards under the red and white fan with white words ironed above the said, _'Sasuke's Dick Belongs In Here.' _Sasuke knew he was hard all over again, just thinking of the warm tight feeling of having his dick inside that nice ass.

The shirt only went down to the waist showing all Naruto's precious jewels. The arrow was pointing at the nice tight ass that was just waiting for Sasuke to fuck. The dobe chose not to wear underwear and that just proved that he was trying to trick him. "Smart dobe." Sasuke smirked. The blonde seemed to not to be aware of the raven's prescience, so he just kept his head buried in his pillow, griping the covers underneath like an innocent child.

Sasuke knew if he stayed here much longer he was going to pounce the dobe, so he stubbornly grabbed an extra blanket and pillow from the closet and quietly shut off the light and sneaked out of the room, silently closing the door. He was not letting the blonde get to him, so if he had to, he was going to sleep on the couch.

That idiot was going to get what he deserves tomorrow. Sasuke was going to make plan B very arousing, literally.

**TBC....**

* * *

**A/N: **Now this story may be shorter than the others, but I hope you like it any way. Well like I said I need a beta and some ideas on how Sasuke is going to get Naruto back. So thanks again to my reviewers and please help me!

**1: **This is my favorite yaoi anime! I just had to put it in here and you guys need to see it because it is so cute and funny.

So please review nicely!

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5: VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

**_Please Read this IMPORTANT MESSAGE!_**

* * *

**Hey Every body!**

**Sorry if I hadn't updated in such a long time.**

**My computer had a terrible virus and I don't remember what it is called, but it has erased my hardrive which leaves me to losing all my stories. **

**The stupid computer is now being fixed on for maybe a few weeks, but I will try to use my friend's computer to update. **

**But I can't say that the story will be updated for awhile.**

**I am very sorry for everyone who likes this story and I hope you still will read it, because I will come back to it.**

**Sorry again and please still review because I now need some ideas sense I lost my others.**


End file.
